Chris Ort
|gender=Male |height=1.7 meters |mass=64 kilograms |hair=Blonde |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=*Dustin Ort (father) *Jena Ort (mother) *Tori Newell (sister) *Cassie Ort (sister) *Brad Ort (brother) *Mary Ort (sister) *Lily Ort (sister) |romances= |nationality=American |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters= |apprentices=}} Chris Ort (b. 2025) was a male half-blood mutant who supported S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Master Intelligence. He was the son of Jena and Dustin Ort. Biography Early life Growing up in New York ]] Chris Ort was born to Jena and Dustin Ort in or around 2025. He had four older siblings — Tori Newell and Cassie, Brad, and Mary Ort. He would eventually have another sister named Lily. Tori would occasionally help take care of him, though he often didn't see her for long periods of time because she frequently ran away from home. Chris was present when Baby Strength and Master Intelligence came over in 2031, and while he was too shy to greet the superheroes and darted away, Master Intelligence noticed him. Halloween On Halloween, Chris Ort went trick-or-treating with his entire family minus Cassie, who was with friends, and Tori, who had been gone for a long time. A young superhero named Baby Strength also accompanied them. Like Mary, Chris was hasty and frequently walked faster than his family members or otherwise trotted across the sidewalk. He was mentioned to have stuck his tongue out twice, the second time was because Baby Strength questioned the necessity of doing it the first time. Upon returning home, he was open to the idea of bargaining with his friend and siblings, trading candy he disliked for candy he preferred instead. He was extremely generous and kept trying to think of things to give to Baby Strength, who had quickly gotten over his earlier behavior. He had become very fond of him and even begged him to come over on Christmas. Baby Strength laughed and promised to consider it. On 16 November, Chris was babysat by Cassie Ort while his parents were away. He was downstairs with most of his siblings when Master Intelligence and Baby Strength came over, and so he never interacted with them that day. The Christmas season On 7 December, Chris helped his family put up Christmas decorations. When Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Titanium Girl came over, he met the latter and offered them all cookies, one of which was a flavor Master Intelligence had never seen before. He was said to be very helpful in setting up Christmas ornaments. On Christmas, Baby Strength gave him a picture book. 2033 Chris watched as his older siblings leaped into a wormhole to join the S.M.S.B. at the Tower of Reincarnation. When Lily wanted to save her friends, Chris held her back from risking her life, not wanting to lose her. Later life Chris was mentioned in 2042. Physical description Chris Ort was a beautiful and adorable little boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. On Halloween, he dressed up as a yellow mouse-like alien. Personality and traits Chris Ort was an extremely generous and boisterous child who possessed the intense energy of his siblings. He enjoyed giving gifts, even small ones, showing his resourcefulness in the process, and offered cookies to his guests at the beginning of December 2031. He was supportive of the S.M.S.B., though he initially felt intimidated by their presence and darted away before he could meet them. He was also stated by Titanium Girl to be very insightful. Chris' only known shortcoming was that he could be very impolite at times, such as when he kept running ahead during trick-or-treat and stuck his tongue out twice, the second time was because Baby Strength questioned the necessity of doing it the first time. Still, it seems to be a trait that's natural for a child his age, and this side of him was rarely seen. Possessions Picture book: Chris received a picture book from Baby Strength for Christmas. Relationships Family ]] Chris seemed to have a good relationship with his parents, though he sometimes disobeyed them or ignored them. His oldest sister, Tori Newell does occasionally read to Chris or help him get into bed at night. Behind the scenes Near the end of , Chris Ort was mentioned by Master Intelligence when he said "I think there was a little boy there when we came to Tori's house." This means that Chris may have been around, albeit for a split-second, when Master Intelligence and Baby Strength came over. The only other underage male in the house is Brad, who is the same age as Master Intelligence, so it would be rather strange if Master Intelligence was referring to him instead of Chris. Appearances * See "behind the scenes". * * Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Ort family Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals Category:2020s births